


Mr. Grumpy

by colfhummel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is allowed to decorate his room at Hotel Du Mort all by himself. Raphael isn’t so pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small & quick drabble - enjoy <3

Raphael should’ve known.

He should’ve known what would happen by allowing Simon to decorate his new room at the hotel all by himself.

“ _Dios_ ,” he mutters as he steps inside, staring in utter disbelief. “What. Is. This.”

Raphael should’ve expected it to end up looking like the room of a damn twelve year child. He really should have.

With action toy figures guarding the shelves and with the walls plastered with posters of superheroes and movies. However, one thing still manages to shock him.

There’s a stuffed animal on Simon’s bed. Even though, Raphael isn’t sure what animal exactly it’s supposed to be.

“You like it?” Simon beams at him, completely unaware. “I’ve never had such a big room just for myself! This is awesome - thank you, Raphael!”

Raphael presses his lips to a flat line, trying to look as menacing as possible. Which turns out to be absolutely impossible with the way that idiot is grinning at him.

He clears his throat, quickly tearing his eyes away from Simon’s _absolutely stupid and despicable_ smile.

“What do you think you’re doing to my hotel?” Technically, he knows it’s not _his_ hotel. But Simon doesn’t need to know that.

Simon’s smile falters for a moment and suddenly Raphael realizes he doesn’t find it that stupid and despicable after all. “What do you mean?”

Crossing his arms, Raphael nods his head towards the huge poster above Simon’s bed - some strange creature covered in a black suit and mask - “You can’t be serious about that.”

Simon just blinks. “Oh, you’re not a big fan of the empire then? I mean of course, overall, I’m totally on Luke’s side-”

“What are you even talking about?!” he interrupts, huffing out an exasperated sigh.

Raphael knows he can never admit it - not in a million years - but a part of him _is_ curious what that idiot is talking about.

But he doesn’t care what’s going on in Simon’s dull head. He absolutely doesn’t.

“Also what is _this_ ,” he hisses, finally drawing attention to that hideous stuffed animal still sitting on the bed.

Simon laughs, the sound so clear and full of warmth and unguarded innocence that Raphael is taken aback for a moment. He doesn’t expect to feel the echo of a long-gone heartbeat in his cold chest.

“Oh, that’s just Mr. Grumpy.”

Of course, the _thing_ has a name, Raphael thinks. The corners of his mouth _almost_ twitch into a smile.

“What a stupid name,” he scoffs.

Simon pouts at him, looking mildly offended. “Well sorry, I wasn’t exactly the most creative name giver with just three years. Do you have a better name?!”

Raphael presses his lips firmly together to keep himself from smiling. “Anything is better than _Mr. Grumpy._ ”

Picking the _thing_ up, Simon observes it with a concentrated look. “I don’t know. I mean he always looked grumpy to me, you know? Like he was pretending to dislike everything and everyone.”

Raphael cocks an eyebrow.

“Well, except for me, of course!” Simon adds, grinning. “Mr. Grumpy always loved me!”

“¡Dios mío¡,” Raphael groans, rubbing his temples. “Just make sure not to make this room look even _more_ hideous. I would really appreciate that.”

Simon nods, displaying his fangs as he beams at Raphael. The thing - _Mr. Grumpy_ \- is still clutched against his chest.

Raphael turns around and leaves, a long overdue smile on his lips.


End file.
